Гром Адский Крик
| статус = Умер | персонаж = Рубака (WC2); Мастер клинков (WC3); Боец, Гладиатор (WCRPG); Воин, Гладиатор (WoWRPG) | родственники = Гаррош Адский Крик (сын), Тралл ("младший брат") }} Громмаш "Гром" Адский Крик был вождём клана Песни войны, а также лучшим другом и советником Вождя Тралла. Он был самым первым орком, кто выпил кровь Маннорота Разрушителя, связав тем самым Орду и Пылающий Легион — и позже заплатил высшую цену за свою свободу и свободу своего народа. Базовая информация На орочьем "Громмаш" означает "Сердце великана". Гром был могучим мастером клинка, а также близким другом и советником молодого вождя Тралла. В битве с Манноротом - демоном, который когда-то склонил расу орков к рабству, двум героям удалось победить, но страшной ценой - ценой жизни Грома. Он похоронен в Каньоне Гибели Демона, что в Ясеневом лесу, рядом с тем местом, где был убит Маннорот. Оставившие здесь в "Праздник урожая" свечу, получат возможность прочитать "Зычный глас Орды." В честь него названа Крепость Громмаш в Оргриммаре, а также лагерь Гром'гол в Тернистой долине. Около крепости находится броня Маннорота с дырой от топора и пластина посвящённая Грому. Его топор Клиновопль, теперь в руках Принца Малчезара в Каражане. За Грома Адского Крика можно играть в одной из миссий Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. Его клан также часто встречается в кампании людей. В его миссии из дополнения к Warcraft II входит уничтожение ордена рыцарей смерти, подчиняющихся Mogor огру-магу. Гром один из немногих героев Орды, которым довелось появиться в злополучной игре Warcraft Adventures и книге Повелитель кланов, которые посвящены примерно одним и тем же событиям. Гром также появляется (без имени) в короткой истории Несломленный, написанной Микки Нельсоном, во время раззорения Шаттрата Ордой. Биография Вторжение в Азерот Один из легендарных вождей орков. До создания Тёмного Портала, Гром Адский Крик был бесспорным лидером клана Песни Войны, выделяясь среди всех более стройной фигурой и черной татуировкой на нижней челюсти. Из-за весьма подозрительных обстоятельств смерти предыдущего вождя существует мнение, что Гром скорее захватил власть, а не получил её по наследству как, например, Дуротан. Решительный по своей природе, он первым внял Нер'зулу, говорящему о возможной войне с их "старыми новыми врагами" - дренеями. В описании битвы за город Шаттрат, Гром предстаёт татуированным, массивным черноволосым орком с горящими глазами и ужасающей двуручным топором в руках. Его клан смог пережить поражение во Второй Великой Войне, так как Гул'дан обманом заставил Грома остаться на Дреноре. Орда была побеждена Альянсом, в то время как Гром и Песнь Войны так и не вступили в решающую битву. В последствии он успешно использовался Нер'Зулом. Его войско было объединено с кланом Кровавая Глазница под предводительством Киллрога Мёртвого Глаза и было использовано для точечных набегов с целью похищения мощнейших артефактов Азерота. Новая Орда С разрушением единственного пути домой и полным разгромом сил Орды, Гром и его клан были вынуждены прятаться в гремучих дебрях лесов Лордерона. Они влачили жалкое существование под самым носом у людей на протяжении 15 лет. Всё это время, Гром был вынужден бороться с проклятьем демонов, ослабившим его и ввергнувшим в пучину апатии. Там, где друкие орки предпочли смириться, Адский Крик бился до конца своих дней. Из-за войны и старости число свободных орков неумолимо сокращалось и ситуация казалась всё более безнадёжной. Молодым и слабым было не выжить среди жестокого окружения и, казалось, для клана Песни Войны наступает Судный день. Но потом Грома разыскал юный орк по имени Тралл. Его храбрость, сила и благородство покорили старого вождя. Адский Крик принял изгнанника к себе и стал обучать его обычаям их народа. В последствии, клан Песни войнв объединился с кланом Тралла - Северными волками и легендарным Оргримом Молотом Рока. Вместе, два клана бились за освобождение своих собратьев из концлагерей Альянса, расположенных вокруг крепости Дарнхольд. Когда вождь Новой Орды Тралл приказал кланам в поисках нового дома и спасения плыть на Калимдор, Гром и его клан откликнулись в числе первых. К сожалению, по пути к точке сбора Грома захватили в плен, из которого его спас названный "младший брат" - Тралл. Вместе они захватили человеческие корабли и отплыли на запад. Исход на Калимдор Во время путешествия к Калимдору флот Орды разметала буря, и корабли, которыми плыл клан Грома, пристали к берегу материка раньше Тралла. Песня Войны уже довольно прочно обосновалась на новой земле, когда совершенно неожиданно наткнулись на лагеря людей Альянса, что также приплыли сюда, спасаясь от губительной Плети. Внутри Грома, как и в старые времена, воспылала жажда крови. Он бездумно бросился на людей, хотя его воины были точно так же истощены, как и войска Альянса. Он продолжал бессмысленную резню даже вопреки приказу Тралла, что нашел Грома на Калимдоре и запретил трогать войска Альянса. Юного вождя поразило внезапное безрассудство старого вояки, и он приказал клану Песни Войны уйти подальше от ставок людей и строить лагерь на опушке Ясеневого леса. Но даже там Гром сумел найти себе противника. Ночные эльфы были возмущены масштабными вырубками лесов орками на древесину для постройки лагеря, и они попытались наказать захватчиков. А когда действия орков, с точки зрения эльфов, переросли в откровенную наглость, на защиту лесов стал сам полубог Кенарий. Он посчитал орков «отродьем демонов» и приказал вырезать их до единого. Кенарий поднял на свою сторону не только ночных эльфов, но и сам лес, заставив силы природы мстить за вырубленные деревья. Под неистовым напором врагов оркам пришлось забросить лесопилки и отступить. Противостоять гневу полубога казалось невозможным. Тогда знахари-тролли учуяли могущественный источник сил скверны где-то неподалеку. Вопреки всему, чего орков научил Тралл, Гром решил воспользоваться им для победы над Кенарием и эльфами. Могущественным источником оказался небольшой колодец, наполненный энергией скверны. Гром испил воду из колодца, и приказал своим воинам сделать так же. Это наделило их огромной физической силой и неистовостью, и разбить силы защитников природы им удалось без особого труда. Даже сам Кенарий не устоял перед гневом воинов Грома. Когда Кенарий пал, перед Громом предстал сам Маннорот. Его прибытие в этот мир — вот где крылась истинная причина возрождения кровожадности и безрассудства Грома Адского Крика и его воинов. Теперь Гром узнал, что вновь выпил его кровь — ведь это она наполнила колодец силами скверны. Он предложил Адскому Крику служить Легиону — и Гром, чье сознание напрочь затмила жажда крови, согласился. Он добровольно сделал себя и своих воинов рабами демонов. Искупление и смерть thumb|Гибель Маннорота Тралл узнал, какая участь постигла его «старшего брата», и задался целью во что бы то не стало его образумить. Он объединился с войсками Джайны Праудмур, и вместе они сумели захватить Грома в плен. Совместными усилиями, священники Света и шаманы сумели притупить ярость, бурлящую в крови Адского Крика. И посмотрев на мир взглядом, не помутненным проклятием крови, Гром тотчас решил исправить свои ошибки, вернуть честь и освободить народ орков. Вместе с Траллом он отправился на схватку с Манноротом. Они встретились в узком каньоне, опустошенном хаосом скверны. Маннорот, на фоне которого два могучих орка выглядели детьми, твердо верил в свою мощь и неуязвимость. А ведь и вправду — храбрая попытка Тралла поразить демона Молотом Рока не оставила даже царапины, не принесла ни малейшего результата. Маннорот знал, что внутри Грома всё ещё горит огонёк кровожадности, и попытался убедить его в том, что орки и демоны похожи по своей сути, и их судьба — сражаться плечом к плечу. Но эта тирада лишь вывела Грома из себя. Со своим легендарным боевым воплем он набросился на демона, разбил его доспех и поразил Клиновоплем прямо в сердце. Вся ярость и мощь левиафана вырвалась изнутри него огромной волной губительного пламени, что поразила Грома. И когда от демона остались лишь глефа и доспехи, Гром упал наземь, разбитый и смертельно раненый — но свободный. С гибелью Маннорота проклятие крови ушло, и Легион больше не имел никакой власти над орками. Гром умер, зная, что он сам и его народ теперь по-настоящему свободны. Legacy Grom has become a center of heated dispute after his death. Hellscream is generally viewed in the Horde as a hero and a savior, who fought a constant battle with his inner self which ultimately culminated into the death of Mannoroth and the end of the Blood Curse on the entire orcish race. However, he was also the very first chieftain to readily agree and eagerly partake of Mannoroth's blood , and retake it once more in Ashenvale, which indirectly resulted in the death of the night elf demigod Cenarius. To the outrage of the night elves, the orcs refuse to claim responsibility for Grom's actions. It was not the orcs who killed Cenarius, but fel orcs, and it was the orcs who took it upon themselves to slay their wayward brethren. By taking responsibility for Grom's actions the orcs would be acknowledging that they are still the old Horde. Nonetheless, despite Grom's two instances of self-chosen corruption, he still remains a cultural hero, and his death is honored every year by thousands of Horde citizens. The legacy of Hellscream continues to be the major dampener that prevents orcs and night elves from cultivating a cordial relationship. The great hall where Thrall holds court has been dubbed Grommash Hold, in honor of Thrall's fallen friend. Grom Hellscream's age Grom Hellscream is an interesting case study in the changing timelines of the Warcraft universe. In the Warcraft III manual, Grom is dated at age 46. He is also listed as "…one of the first orcs to fall victim to the demons' curse on his race." Now this is very interesting, because that means that Grom has survived from the initial Burning Legion impressions on the orcs, clear through both great wars to the beginning of the Reign of Chaos. In the original game's manual, we get the history of the world of Warcraft to the present date. This history is as transcribed by Garona of the Shadow Council. She details the initial portal rifts as taking a period of time for the orc warlocks to secure passage for a single clan. At this point, we can start a timer. Garona tells her audience that the Shadow Council had made a "… request that they cease their war on other orc clans for one year." The orc clans push through a host of warriors that attack the nation of Azeroth's seat of power, Stormwind Keep. There they are pushed back by knights of Stormwind. Then, according to Garona, "It has been some fifteen years since this costly decision altered the course of our destiny." She has described there 16 years of history (however later timelines strip out most of these years in favor of 1 year between the initial decision and the First War, see Timelines). Between the First War in the game Warcraft: Orcs and Humans and the Second War in the game Warcraft II, it is well established within the intro that six years pass (however later official timelines by Blizzard cut it down to two years between first and second war). That makes 22 years since the opening of the rift if using the old timeline (However it is only about 5–6 years since the opening of the rift if using one of the later timelines). In the old timeline Beyond the Dark Portal manual implies that events of the expansion start one year after the Second War began, so about 23 years, however it is unclear when the expansion ends. Since we can't seem to date the length of time between the end of the expansion, we'll have to use the dating from the Warcraft III manual. However, in the newer timelines only about 7–8 years pass from the time of the first war for both Warcraft II and its expansion. Here's where it gets interesting again. According to the Warcraft III manual, Thrall is discovered "during the dark days of the First War" and that he escapes from Durnholde, "Nineteen years passed…"(although strangely even the date of this event is set at different points of time on different timelines, including the version described in TBC) In the novel "Lord of the Clans" it takes Thrall about one year from his escape to his bittersweet and triumphant return to his childhood home. That gives us 20 years from the end of the First War if using the WC3 timeline. In this timeline, Grom would have had to be chieftain of his tribe at a maximum age of ten years old. This is validated from the novel "Rise of the Horde". When Durotan sees Grom during Ner'zhul's council he remarks on the "young chieftain of the Warsong clan," implying on his unusual youth for his position. To make matters worse in some of the other 'official' timelines, the events of when Ner'zhul first contacted Kil'jaeden, was around 100 years before opening of the Dark Portal. Since Grom was supposed have been alive at the time, this would have made him over 100 years old at the time the portal was opened.http://www.wowwiki.com/Timeline_%28PG%29 It is said that orcs that have drunk the blood of demons can live for a very long time, since the fel magic sustains them. Personality Grom Hellscream moves with a warrior’s grace and his reflexes are fast and abrupt. He is proud of his achievements but willingly serves Thrall (or any other master), as he is content in his role as chieftain of the Warsongs. Grom is honorable and admires his enemies’ fighting prowess. He is devoted to his race and his traditions. Though Thrall has calmed his soul, Grom still seethes with suppressed rage. He speaks with a deep, guttural voice that is used to command. Бой Гром в рукопашной — стремительный вихрь, опустошающий вражеские ряды, и он об этом знает. С радостью кидаясь в самую гущу любого сражения, он легко поддаётся своей ярости, давая Клиновоплю разгуляться. И хотя ему известно, что уничтожение волшебников и лекарей врага даёт существенное тактическое преимущество, он не может сопротивляться искушению воина: сойтись лицом к лицу с могучим противником в жестокой рукопашной схватке. Кружась со своим топором в смертоносном танце, он оставляет прорехи в стане врага, наводя на оставшихся в живых ужас своими криками и свистом оружия. Наследие Грома Гром Адский Крик был очень неоднозначной личностью в истории Орды. Он сделал много необдуманных ошибок, за которые до сих пор расплачивается его народ. Он первым стал поддерживать затею войны с дренеями, первым испил кровь Маннорота, причем второй раз — по собственной же инициативе, убил Кенария и заставил ночных эльфов ненавидеть орочью расу. Но, несмотря на все это, его по праву считают героем Орды и освободителем орков наравне с Траллом. Его подвиги чтят все герои Орды, и тот орк, каким он показал себя перед смертью — достойный пример для всего народа. С памятника Грому Адскому Крику, что стоит посреди каньона Демонического Пламени в Ясеневом лесу: :"Здесь покоится Громмаш Адский Крик, вождь клана Песни Войны. :Проклятие нашего народа началось с Грома — им же и закончилось. На нашем древнем языке его имя означает «Сердце Великана». Он заслужил его, вступив в поединок с Маннаротом и купив нам свободу ценою собственной крови. :Лок’тар огар, старший брат! Да пребудет вечно клан Песни Войны ::''- Тралл, Вождь Орды '' Memorable quotes After killing Cenarius: *The Demigod has fallen, the Warsong is supreme! After killing Mannoroth: *''Grom:'' Thrall... the blood haze has lifted... the demon's fire has burnt out in my veins....I...have...freed...myself... *''Thrall:'' No, old friend...you've freed us all. Videos qTtdH3AuVYc Gallery Image:hellscream2.jpg|Grom as drawn by Metzen. Image:Gromhellscream.JPG|Grom from Shadows & Light. Image:Enraged Grom.jpg|Grom as drawn by Samwise. Image:Mannarothbattle.JPG|Thrall and Grom facing Mannoroth. Image:GromDumbRaid.jpg|Grom making a foolish attack against the humans. Image:PossesedGrom.jpg|Grom after drinking the Blood of Mannoroth. Image:Grom Hellscream WoW.jpg|Grom as portrayed in a vision for his son, Garrosh. Image:ActionGrom.jpg|The official Grom action figure. See also * Book Warcraft: Lord of the Clans & Rise of the Horde, by Christie Golden * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos References External links es:Grommash Hellscream en:Grom Hellscream